Paradoxais
by Deiisoca
Summary: Eles eram um paradoxo complexo. Um paradoxo conformado. Um paradoxo de vida. Eles seriam perfeitos, se não fossem paradoxais.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling; esta fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Resumo: **Eles eram um paradoxo complexo. Um paradoxo conformado. Um paradoxo de toda uma vida. [SiriusxBella]

**Nota: **A música presente na fanfic é _Paradoxo_ (_60s/a_). Achei a letra parecida, gostei e coloquei.

Espero que gostem e deixem reviews. Beijão, Deiisoca. :*

**#**

**Paradoxo complexo conformado**

**#**

_Onde está o seu ideal que se perde em contradição?_

_Estagnar e odiar, o que te faz agir assim?_

_Um pensamento linear que te impediu de prosseguir_

_Sua imagem se desfaz, mas foi você quem quis assim_

**#**

Ele tapou o ouvido com mais força, tentando não escutar os gritos de seus tão _amáveis _familiares. Por Merlin! Ele odiava aquilo com todas as forças que restavam em seu corpo e em sua alma agora desgastada. Odiava aquilo com mais força do que jamais acreditaria sentir em sua humilde adolescência. Odiava tanto aquilo que seria capaz de se entregar a dementadores caso isso o fizesse ficar livre daquele inferno.

Tirou a mão do ouvido quando os gritos cessaram, passando-a a têmpora que agora latejava de dor. Não sabia por que brigavam, nem se ao menos brigavam, mas sabia que aquilo o irritava mais do que o normal. Toda a burocracia de ser um Black, as vozes estridentes que berravam suas opiniões, a doutrina preconceituosa que levaria a 'um bem maior para a comunidade bruxa', o orgulho que a família tinha de ser puro-sangue (e ele não pôde evitar uma careta de nojo) e de serem todos da sonserina - e ele sorriu ao lembrar que ELE não era da sonserina (e talvez por isso sua mãe não gostasse muito dele) -, o costume de julgar antes de conhecer e contar vantagem a tudo e a todos. O irritava tanto que podia sentir o ódio em seus ossos.

Queria poder gritar. Gritar e falar tudo que sentia, o quanto odiava aquele costumes velhos e estúpidos, o quanto aquilo era antiquado, preconceituoso e sem sentido. Queria gritar que no final, todos não passariam de mortos, sendo trouxas, bruxos ou elfos domésticos, porque era assim que o ciclo da vida trabalhava e nada poderia impedi-lo de continuar a trabalhar. Queria não só gritar queria convencê-los da sua estupidez, de o quanto estavam sendo ignorantes sobre o 'bem maior' e queria que vissem e se colocassem no lugar daqueles que sairiam prejudicados.

Mas ele não gritava e tampouco mudava a opinião tão bem consolidada de seus familiares e suas vozes estridentes, que pareciam ferir seus ouvidos. Ele sabia que lá não era seu lugar, que ele não pertencia a algo tão repugnante, pensou. Mas ele também sabia que ela pertencia àquele lugar, e o pensamento pareceu o ferir mais do que as vozes.

Não era a opinião dos familiares que o incomodava; disso, ele poderia fugir muito bem. Era a opinião dela que o deixava nesta angústia, nesta irritação, neste ódio pela doutrina imposta. Para ele, não importava quantos Blacks diriam o quão estúpido ele era por não acreditar num ideal tão nobre (e ele segurou a risada ao pensar que o ideal proposto e nobreza eram paradoxos), desde que ela estivesse ao seu lado e concordasse com ele, e não ao contrário.

Mas ele sabia que não era assim, e suspirou. Sentiu como se tudo estivesse fora do lugar, ou somente no lugar errado e na hora errada. Eles poderiam ser perfeitos (e dessa vez segurou o suspirou, acreditando que já ultrapassara a sua cota diária), poderiam ficar juntos ou qualquer cosia de nome parecido que satisfizesse dois Blacks que, apesar de tão diferentes, adoravam a liberdade e odiavam as amarras; e ele de novo pensou no paradoxo: ela amava a liberdade, mas continuava presa pelos dogmas da família, e ele bufou para não suspirar.

Ele não se lembrava exatamente aonde, como e porque tinha começado. E talvez nem tivesse certeza se gostava dela ou se a odiava tanto que acabara confundido (e riu do próprio paradoxo). Ele não sabia nem dizer porque a amava (se realmente a amava): se eram os lábios finos sempre com um sorriso ora sarcástico ora de desdém, ou os cabelos muito negros que lhe caíam até a metade das costas, ou talvez os olhos também muito negros mas de uma profundidade até então desconhecida. Quem sabe fosse o andar sempre esguio e a postura rígida, o corpo magro e a risada insana. Se você perguntasse, ele não saberia te responder, e isso o incomodou um pouco, afinal Sirius Black sempre sabia, mas deixou essa questão para depois.

Ele também não saberia dizer se aquele sentimento era platônico ou não, e sem segurar ele suspirou mais uma vez; quer dizer, ele, Sirius Black, pensando na possibilidade de um amor platônico? A idéia era quase ridícula, mas era tão real que chegava quase a ser palpável.

Suspirou mais uma vez e se praguejou por isso. Ele não era homem de ficar perguntando ou analisando as coisas, ele era homem de agir, Merlin! Mas aquela mulher, e ele conseguiu evitar outro suspiro, bem, ela era perigosa! De novo outro paradoxo, e ele sorriu. Bellatrix Black, futura Bellatrix Lestrange (e ele rosnou de uma forma extremamente canina), era um paradoxo em pessoa! O corpo magro e a face quase angelical escondiam uma personalidade tão forte que o teto poderia desmoronar e esta personalidade não seria abalada.

Sirius não poderia agir, pelo menos não do jeito a qual estava acostumado a agir. Mas Merlin, ele a desejava! Ou a amava? Ele não saberia responder ao certo, mas sabia que a queria de alguma forma. O paradoxo se formou de novo e dessa vez, isso o incomodou. Ele, o mais rebelde de todas as formas contra a doutrina quase sanguinária da família, e ela, a que mais louvava e idolatrava aquilo que ele ridicularizava. Mas ninguém explica o que o coração (ou seria a razão ensandecida?) faz.

Remexeu-se incomodamente na cama do quarto, onde ele grudara em cada canto que conseguira fotos de seus amigos e símbolos da grifinória, para demonstrar seu horror, pavor e ódio àquilo que sua família e ela prezavam. Ele abriria mão daquilo por ela? Não precisou pensar muito para concluir que não; e sabia que ela não abriria mão daquilo que prezava por ele. Dessa vez ele bufou alto. Merlin, ele falava como se tivesse certeza que ela gostava dele, e mais, que ele gostava dela!

Virou-se na cama e o que viu quase o fez cair. Ela estava parada a porta, rindo abertamente (e ele se incomodou que fosse dele e não com ele).

"O priminho anda filosofando muito. E mais, suspirando muito. Apaixonado?" – e ela quase não pôde esconder o interesse por trás da pergunta.

"Com ciúmes?" – e ele deu um sorriso sarcástico.

"Talvez" – e ele arqueou a sobrancelha. – "Mas me sentirei melhor se ela tiver puro-sangue" – e ele sentiu a indignação subir pelo rosto.

"E se ela tiver?" – desafiou.

"Quero conhecê-la; ou você acha que vou deixar você ser desperdiçado com uma qualquer" – ela rebateu, e Sirius não pôde deixar de notar que, apesar do sorriso estampado na face, seu olhos não sorriam junto. Levantou-se e se dirigiu a ela.

"Achei que puro-sangues não fossem consideradas 'qualquer'" – ele imitou o tom de voz dela.

"Normalmente não são. Mas pra você, eu quero que seja bem escolhida" – e ela passou a língua nos lábios – "A propósito, eu sabia que você ia sucumbir a nossa ideologia".– sorriu, quase vitoriosa.

"Foi uma obra de Merlin que ela tenha puro-sangue" – ergueu a sobrancelha mostrando claramente que ela entendera errado, mas Bellatrix não perdeu o sorriso.

"Tia Wallburga sabe?" – perguntou, quase irônica, mordendo o lábio inferior. O gesto fez Sirius divagar sobre como seria morder aqueles mesmo lábios.

"Não quero casamento arranjado". – disse simplesmente, dando de ombros – "Não acredito na instituição do casamento".

"Nem eu". – ela acrescentou, e ele fez sua cara de desacreditado. – "De verdade". – e ele quase riu.

"Ah, Bella! Como você pode ser tão..." – ele escolheu a palavra com cuidado - "Paradoxal". – e ela franziu o cenho, não vendo o que havia de tão engraçado no comentário do primo. Ele continuou, visto a falta de compreensão da outra parte – "Você diz que não acredita na instituição do casamento, mas você mesma está de casamento marcado!".

"Isso não quer dizer que eu amo meu noivo; estou apenas agradando minha família, pois esta sim acredita na instituição do casamento, e se quiser um conselho, você deveria fazer o mesmo. Ele é rico e influente, me trará benefícios futuros, portanto, me casarei. Mas não acredito no casamento assim como minha mãe e a sua. E cá entre nós..." – ela fez um sorriso o qual Sirius não identificou – "não pretendo ser fiel a ele". – Sirius não pôde evitar, novamente, a descrença.

"Quer dizer que a nossa queridíssima prima Bellatrix, a que mais apóia tudo de ruim que há nessa família" – e continuou ignorando o comentário e a face descontente dela – "pretende trair seu futuro marido? Ora, ora, Bella! O Lestrange mal casou e já é chifrudo!" – e gargalhou gostosamente – "Imagine o que Tia Druella diria se soubesse de tal... Audácia".

"Ela não vai saber".

"Ah não? E o que te levar a crer que eu não vou contar?" – Sirius perguntou, sarcástico.

"Porque eu também não vou contar pra tia Wallburga que você tem um caso com uma puro-sangue, sendo que nem noivo está".

"Eu não estou tendo um caso; ela nem sabe que..." – pensou antes de falar – "estou interessado nela. E eu preciso de um motivo maior para segurar a língua" – ele sorriu maldoso – "Sabe como é né? Às vezes escapa..." – ele não teve tempo de terminar a frase.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que Sirius mal associou. Bellatrix o empurrou para dentro do quarto, fechou a porta com um chute e o beijou. Até seu consentimento, tudo bem a prima fazer isso; conhecia a prima e ela faria qualquer coisa para manter seu segredo a salvo. Mas o problema fora a forma como ela o beijou. Não era especificamente um beijo que Sirius chamaria de "tentativa-de-bella-para-conter-um-segredo-na-boca-de-seu-primo", e que seria rápido e quase sem língua. Era um beijo onde Sirius tinha a sensação que a prima tinha anseio em realizar e só esperara uma oportunidade. Claro que só pensou nisso depois que tudo aconteceu, porque naquele momento tudo que passava em sua cabeça era a sensação dos lábios de Bellatrix em seus lábios.

A morena não se contentou com pouco. Jogou Sirius contra a parede mais próxima, a língua explorava todas a partes que alcançava. Mordia seu pescoço e seus lábios, lambia sua orelha e voltava para a boca. Desabotoou a camisa preta do primo, deixando os dedos passearem pela barriga dele. E depois o soltou.

"Agora você não irá contar". – saiu sorrindo, satisfeita consigo mesma e deixando um atônito Sirius para trás.

**#**

_De que lado você está?_

_Sempre a questionar quem se difere de você_

_Outra verdade suja que se expande em suas mãos_

_Esse é o seu ideal_

_O caos te faz sorrir_

**#**

Nunca mais ele soube precisar quantas vezes ele e Bellatrix se beijaram, e nem exatamente por que se beijaram. Chegou um determinado momento em que não saberia definir em quanto locais haviam se beijado. E mesmo depois dela ter se casado, ele não pôde evitar um certo desconforto e um rosnado, eles continuaram se beijando.

Bella tinha razão no final, ele pensou. Ela não se importava com o casamento e nem sequer cumpria a regras por este impostas. Ela as ignorava e Sirius pensava que talvez ela realmente tivesse se casado para agradar a família e aumentar sua fortuna.

Ele teve uma pontada de inveja dela. Ela era feliz daquele jeito, casada, com um marido chifrudo (Sirius riu gostosamente ao imaginar a cara que Rodolphus Lestrange faria se descobrisse isso), uma enorme fortuna e uma família satisfeita. Mas depois se lembrou de toda a doutrina pela qual ela se casara e logo a inveja sumiu. Não desejava aquilo para ele. Ela era feliz seguindo o lado mais negro da família, e ele era feliz tentando escapar deste.

Eles não poderiam ser mais diferentes. Nunca seguiriam a mesma ideologia, não só por teimosia ou devoção, e sim por acreditarem naquilo que seguiam. Nunca concordariam em vários aspectos (o que normalmente rendia várias brigas), e Sirius sorriu ao pensar em qual aspecto eles concordavam. Nunca fariam parte do mesmo círculo social e para amigos e familiares eles se odiavam. Nunca trocariam seus ídolos. Nunca estudariam as mesmas matérias, se interessariam pelos mesmos assuntos e nem teriam as mesmas atividades. Nunca poderiam ser mais paradoxais.

Mas eles eram, e o que mais surpreendia Sirius era que conseguiam sustentar uma relação baseada no 'nunca'. Talvez fosse isso o que mais a atraía nela, Sirius pensou, enquanto a olhava pentear os cabelos a sua frente. Talvez a idéia do impossível, a idéia do escondido, a idéia do paradoxo fosse a que mais o atraía.

Sabia que uma hora aquilo não renderia mais e cada um iria para seu lado, e aquilo, surpreendentemente não doía, era simplesmente a ordem natural; eram pessoas muitos diferentes.

Talvez enjoassem um do outro, e aquela idéia o abandonou a partir do momento que os lábios dela encostaram-se aos seus. Talvez brigassem, mas já tinham brigado tantas vezes e nem por isso tinham se separado. Talvez a família descobrisse, e ele quase riu ao pensar na sua família descobrindo como desativar os feitiços que ele e Bella colocavam no quarto. Ele não sabia como, mas sabia que aconteceria. Um dia, eles realmente iriam se separar, e nada poderia evitar isso.

"No que está divagando?" – perguntou curiosa, encarando-o.

"Em como somos paradoxais". – ela não deixou de rir.

"É mesmo uma boa definição para nós". – e tornou a beijá-lo vorazmente.

Talvez fosse a melhor definição que ele já encontrara. Paradoxais.

**#**

_Uma conspiração, um mar de lama ao seu redor_

_Não pensa em melhorar_

_Parar e refletir_

_(...)_

_Pra te convencer que tudo isso é em vão_

**#**

Ele nunca a abandonou, mesmo quando o inevitável aconteceu. Mesmo quando ambos encontraram-se pela última vez e ambos concordaram que a situação não era sustentável; e Sirius estava certo ao pensar que eles não enjoariam um do outro, não brigariam para terminar e tampouco, que a família iria descobrir. Simplesmente não dava mais certo. Eles eram diferentes, eles eram paradoxais. O Bem e o Mal, o transgressor e o correto; o grifo e a serpente, o amor e o ódio. Poderia defini-los de tantas maneiras que até mesmo se surpreendia.

Ele nunca a abandonou, mesmo quando eles rumaram para lados diferentes. Mesmo quando ela seguiu para seu Lorde e ele para seus amigos. Mesmo quando lia, contrariado, reportagens sobre sua prima e a tortura que acometia às pessoas.

Ele nunca a abandonou, mesmo quando ela e o nojento marido puro-sangue dela acabaram no mesmo buraco que ele. Mesmo quando sabia que ela era culpada por crimes tão hediondos (e talvez ele realmente a repreendesse por isso) e tudo que queria era relembrar a sensação de seus lábios sobre os dela num momento em que tudo o que existia eram eles e uma casa vazia com feitiços de proteção. Mesmo quando sabia que se saíssem se lá, não ficariam juntos. E mesmo quando achava que ela enlouquecera naquele lugar imundo, enquanto gritava durante o sono.

Eles não eram mais os mesmos adolescentes em busca de aventuras que já tinham sido. E ele sabia que suas escolhas, assim como as dela, acarretaram no fim já esperado. E não se arrependia, pois ela também não estava arrependida. Ele até mesmo poderia dizer que se tornaram amargos um com o outro, depois de tantas diferenças. Mas não havia jeito, e eles não seriam eles mesmos se tivessem mudado.

Ela nunca o perdoou por fugir. Ele nunca a perdoou por se casar com alguém além dele. Ela nunca o perdoou por não ter contado de seu plano. Ele nunca a perdoou por ter se tornado tão auto-suficiente e cruel, esfregando em sua cara que não precisava dele. Mas ambos se perdoaram por escolherem caminhos diferentes.

No dia em que morreu, Sirius estava conformado e até mesmo preferiria que fosse pelas mãos dela. Eles nunca perderiam seu disfarce na frente de outras pessoas, era quase um trato silencioso, e ele sorriu outra vez ao pensar em quantos tratos silenciosos fizeram. Uma coisa ele não podia negar: os dois se entendiam muito bem silenciosamente.

Eles nunca mais ficariam juntos, pensou com uma mistura de amargura e conformismo. Eles eram um paradoxo complexo. Eles eram um paradoxo conformado. E Sirius adorou esse paradoxo de sua vida, esse paradoxo complexo conformado que eles eram até o último momento em que havia luz em seus olhos.


End file.
